A day in the life of Shayde Ride
by domo-the-brown-monster
Summary: this is just what shayde fangs twin sister's day would go through and you will see some of her past not very good if you ask me and sorry if i get the ratings wrong there are some cuss words to let you know !


I am walking through the halls looking for my next class. Oh my! I didn't tell you who I am, my bad so sorry. I am Share but all my friends and my brother and little sister call me Shayde because I am never seen at first glance but anyway my friends include Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy and my twin bro is Fang and my little sweet heart of a little sister is angel plus max and her twin ari and her little sister ella who are right now in Florida see these are not our really names nicknames as you would call it we have been friends for since we were born actually. So now on this the story !

I am walking through the halls looking for my next class I have been here since freshman year and I still don't know were all my classes are yeah I know, fail. So I finally find my class I am late by 50 seconds and I still get detention. Jessica was late by 1:00 and she didn't get detention and she had a pa-Ohhhh I don't have a pass DAMN! Well after getting the detention slip I slide in to my seat Next to my very best friend and a fucking talkative person, my Nudgey-Pudgey also know as Nudge.

"okay first why so late like did you not know where this class was again god Shayde what would you do without me let me see your schedule okay at the end of class I will but you know fang is going to chew you out right because he really dosen't like you getting detention right because since he drives you

to school becau-"

"Nudge you know I love you right"

She nodded with my hand still over her mouth.

"then don't talk so much till lunch my head hurt I rolled to far out of bed and fell out of bed this morning and if you laugh at me I will hide your new shoes you bought yesterday okay?"

She nodded under my hand looking scared shitless!

SKIPPING ALL SHAYDE'S OTHER CLASSES TO LUNCH! (because I am to lazy to write what happens in her other classes)

So at lunch we were at our regular table Which is by the window. Iggy had to help me get to the lunch room, I was going to wrong way again!(iggy is not blind in this story he should be able to see to !)Hey don't blame me for not paying attention in school so i get lost walking five meters. Good thing I have a friend who actually knows where every thing is in the school! so when we made it to the lunch room I had no lunch money and I didn't pack lunch. I guess i am not eating luch today, what ever. The other thing I noticed was that Nudge was talking to Fang and kept looking at me. when she was finished talking she looked at me with the 'I had to do it he knew something was up sorry!' look. I was wondering what it was then it dawned in me. SHE TOLD HIM I GOT DETENTION ! ! I was so mad at her, but I couldn't stay made at her for long she was my best friend. But then Fang came to me looking as pissed off as you can get. " How did you get detention share!" he only used my real name when he was super mad at me, fuck I am in a shit load of trouble with him.

"Ummmmmm... I was late to my class but miss Gunther has it out for me she hates me because last year I made fun of her shirt! Not my fault she has horrible taste in colors, puke green is not her color... Well she has no color that will make her look like anything less than an ugly cow that is crossed with a duck !" And at that he laughed. But i could still see that he was mad at me and when he was mad at me I am not aloud to be at band practice which was today and I had to work on my solo for the fall festival which was in a month in a half "So since you just laughed at me does thy mean that I can go to band practice !" I tried to fake cry which turned into a real cry see, I am such a good actress.

"Shayde I know you are not crying so stop it okay" I looked up at him with tears streaking down my face."does it look like i am faking?" Now he looked hurt he hated it when I cried for anything even if it's something like not letting our dog Ringo( my best friends dog Maddie thanks for the name Maddie !)

Out when we leave for school. then I am all depressed about it till we get home. "ummmmmm... Yeah okay you can go to band practice on one condition, you can only stay for only an hour and a half okay?" I was thinking about it with tears still in my eyes

"AWESOME! Thanks fang you are the best brother in the whole world thank you thank thank thank you" I ran up to him and hugged him and he hugged me to and everyone gasped. see when me and fang hug, it is a very rare site. Because when me and fang were little, we were not in a very stable home. our mom was a drunk and didn't give a rats ass about us. And our dad well, he didn't like me and fang very much. When we were 10 we had told the next door neighbor and they called child protection services. now we are living with my mom who is Val Martinez. she is a vet at her own office. my dad is Jeb and he is a doctor. when the hug was over everyone was out of the lunch room, guess we hugged for a long time. Oh well, fang is in my next class which is science. we both suck at science, so on the way to science I run to the back door of the school waiting for fang to run to after me."you know you don't want to go to science we both hate it " he nodded. We walked out side with the nice spring air surrounding us, I love it. We Ended up walking to the frozen yogurt shop and we both got double chocolate like we always do when we're out with our friends. We call our self's the flock because we all love birds. Well after we got the yogurt we walked around the shopping center even though both of us hate shopping, Everyone gave us funny looks. one lady came up to us and asked if we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I stuck my middle finger up at her and told her to leave us alone and that we were brother and sister. Once we got back to school we went to Language Arts. Everyone was asking us Questions because we all have Science together. "Where were you guys huh! We were worried sick even though you always skip shayde, but fang... when we didn't see you in science we expected the worse but no-" thankfully Iggy, my savior, he put is hand over nudges mouth.

"okay what really happened to you guys we all agreed that you got up ducked by aliens but we wanted to know for sure" Iggy said. Without a hint of humor he was dead serious.

"nothing happened we just went to get frozen yogurt nothin much after that hey do you guys want to go to the beach after school cuz it's so warm outside to day!" everyone looked at me like I just grew wings on my back ( hahaha okay back to the story sorry)

"what, what did I do, do I have something on my face?" asked like something was really on my face.

"no you don't we just never heard you talk that much before!" Iggy said

okay so the ending isn't all that good I know I am sick today so ya I was bored out of my mind I have been working on this story for a long time and I like hater comments so bring them in if you didn't like it thank you for at least taking the time to read my story and then tell me what to fix thanks ! P.S. I know people have told you this before but you are beautiful and if you are a guy handsome and nothing can change that so don't change yourself check this thing out my friend sent me its called Katie Makkai- Pretty on youtube its amazing thanks so much for reading my story and I am just rambling on so bye luv ya !


End file.
